Separate ways
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: After 50 years, Fix it Felix Jr. is unplugged so Tobikomi can replace it with an updated version for the 50th year anniversary. Ralph ends up going to Sugar Rush, while the others go to Hero's Duty. However, what will he do, when the updated Felix wants to be the only Felix?
1. 50th anniversary

50 years...50 long years since Fix It Felix Jr. was plugged into Litwak's arcade. It had also been the 30 year anniversary of "The rescue mission" as they called it, not that they talked about it much. (Besides every anniversary party, where they all had a moment of silence for half an hour. No one would want to think such horrible things at a party, but...it had happened and they wouldn't let it slip their minds.)

"To Fifty years!" They all cheered as they clinked their glasses together. Everyone cheered before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Okay, everyone!" Felix said as he hopped on a table, so he could get their attention. "It's time for the...silence part."

He cleared this throat and recited the speech he had recited every year since their 31st anniversary, " Today is not just a happy day of our game Fix It Felix Jr. being plugged into Litwak's arcade, but it is also a day of sadness...it is also the anniversary of the day Ralph went Turbo and the day Sugar Rush was almost destroyed. However, it has changed our life for good as well. If it weren't for it, Ralph would still be unhappy, and Vanellope would still be unhappy, and would of never gained her place as princess...well...uh...president of Sugar Rush. If it wasn't for it, I wouldn't have ever found my dynamite gal, Calhoun. In a way it was a day of sorrow and a day of reform. Now time for the half hour silence."

Ralph felt slightly embarrassed when Felix made this speech. Although, days before the 31st anniversary, Felix had asked him if the speech was alright, and he said it was fine. No body hated him for it anymore, in fact they were all family now. He looked over and Q*Bert and the other characters who had joined their game; they were family as well.

No one looked at each other for this half hour, they just kept their minds mostly empty. Sometimes they thought about Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush. In those games, they had half an hour of silence for the anniversary of Ralph game jumping as well. Calhoun and Vanellope both gave almost the same speech in their respective games. In Sugar Rush though, getting rid of Turbo was more of a focus, since he had affected their game the most.

They were 12 minutes into the silence, when they heard a thud on their screen. Everyone forgot about their half hour of silence and muttered to each other.

"! $%" Q*bert exclaimed. It translated to,"What was that Felix?"

"%& !" Felix replied to Q*Bert. He looked at everyone else; not many of them knew Qburtese. "I'll go see what it is."

He hopped outside and looked around. At first glance everything seemed okay, but then he looked at the screen.


	2. The last day

Felix stared at the note on the screen. It wasn't orange like the "Out of order" sign, but it was green. Instead of a sick arcade machine on the paper it was a happy smiley face with a thumb up. Felix's eyes scanned the backwards words and he gasped.

He hopped back to the party. As soon as he opened the door he yelled, "Our game's getting unplugged!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled in response.

" #!$%&!" Q*Bert yelled at the same time.

"But, why?" Mary asked. "Everyone's here!"

"And were not glitched." Gene added.

"No...no.." Felix panted still tired from hurrying back. "For our 50th anniversary, they're putting a modern, updated version of our game."

There was silence as everyone let this sink in. They had been there since 1983, and now they were going to leave? It seemed unfair, since they were a really popular game. Now they were just going to be replaced by a remake? Sure they'd seen other games remade, but it didn't seem so bad,..but now in the same situation those games had been in...it seemed bad.

"When?" Ralph asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Tomorrow is our last day." Felix said sadly. Everyone looked at each other in grief.

There was no point in celebrating 50 years now...

….

The next day they did their jobs as always. Their happiness was a facade, though...deep inside they were crying.

Q*Bert and all the other unplugged characters sat crying while they waited for the bonus level.

"Come on guys." Felix said to them, although he sounded kind of out of it. Q*Bert and the other heroes hopped to Felix's side, while the villains climbed the building.

They wrecked the building, while Felix and his team fixed it. They were trying to savor what was their last time doing their job.

"Okay the arcade's closed!" They heard. Mr. Litwak walked over to the machine and put his hand on it. "The shipment will come in an hour..I guess I'll unplug it then."

He walked away.

"Come on! We have an hour to get to Hero's Duty!" Felix said. Everyone gathered on the train, except Ralph.

"Ralph?" Felix asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I-I want to go to Sugar Rush." He sighed. Felix hopped up to him. "To be with Vanellope."

"Oh, of course!" Felix said in realization. He frowned and hugged Ralph. "Just be careful..Brother.."

He walked over and joined the rest of his family.


	3. Hero's Duty

Felix, and the rest of his family sat in silence and sadness. Their sadness was a mix of the fact their game was unplugged and that Ralph went to Sugar Rush.

"We're here." Felix said after a few minutes. All of them got off. They looked for Cybugs before going further in.

"Felix?" Asked a voice.

"Tamera!" He said. He approached Calhoun. He hopped and hugged her. Usually Calhoun wouldn't really like hugs, but Felix was an exception. He started crying. Calhoun frowned.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep authority in her voice;mostly because she was in front of the other Nicelanders and the others. If she had been alone with Felix, it would have been different. She was a much softer person with him.

"Our game was unplugged." Felix whimpered.

"Why?" She asked in the same tone. Felix explained everything to her: about the updated version and how Ralph chose to live in Sugar Rush. "Well..there's enough extra cots for you guys. Come on."

Calhoun led them to where the marines slept. Everyone was tired and hurried to a cot. Felix was about to, but Calhoun held onto his shoulder to stop him.

"What is it?" Felix asked confused.

"You're coming with me." She explained. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him away. Felix was confused, until they came to a hut much fancier than where the marines slept. Felix gave her a confused look. Calhoun rolled her eyes. "It's my headquarters."

"Yeah..did you want to talk about something?" Felix asked.

"No." Calhoun replied. Felix still looked puzzled. "Darn it, Fix it! You're sleeping here with me!"

"Oh." Felix said. "Oh yeah..husbands and wives usually share a bed...we've never done that before..."

"Because we've never spent the night in either of each others games. Now come on."

They both entered and crawled into bed. Felix had a bad day and wanted to cry. Calhoun hugged him close as he sobbed. They embraced each other all night.


	4. Sugar Rush

Ralph arrived in Sugar Rush much later than Felix and everyone else arrived in Hero's Duty.

"Hi Ralph!" Greeted a nice voice. It was Taffyta. To Ralph she didn't look as mean as she used to.. Vanellope becoming president and Turbo dying had made her a sweetheart. He'd actually became friends with her from the times he came to visit Vanellope.

"Is Vanellope busy?" Ralph asked seriously. Taffyta frowned at his tone and took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is she busy?" Ralph repeated.

"No." Taffyta replied. "Why? Are you okay?"

"I just have to talk with her." Ralph said. Even though he was friends with Taffyta, he was much closer to Vanellope.

"Oh..okay.." She said, still worried. Ralph went off to the president's castle. Sour Bill was outside.

"Hi Sour Bill. I have to talk to Vanellope." Ralph explained. Sour Bill nodded and let him in.

"Vanellope?" He asked into the castle.

"Ralph!" He heard some one yell excitedly from the other room. He heard hurried footsteps echoing. Vanellope ran into the room and hugged Ralph.

"Hi, Stinkbrain." She greeted with a giggle. She stopped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Our game got unplugged." Ralph explained. Vanellope frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"We're being replaced with a new updated version for our 50th anniversary." He explained. "And I was wondering if.."

"If you can stay here?" She said finishing his question. Ralph nodded. "Sure! I have a lot of extra beds in here!"

Vanellope lead him to an empty room, that Ralph assumed was a guest room. Ralph lay on the bed, it was softer than the bed he had in his house in Fix It Felix Jr.

"Where's everyone else?" Vanellope asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, they went to Hero's Duty." Ralph explained. "I makes sense, I mean Calhoun is Felix's wife, after all. It's just that..I wanted to live in Sugar Rush."

"I'm glad you did..Stinkbrain." She laughed at the last part. Ralph smirked at her.

"Good night,Vanellope!" He said playfully. Vanellope laughed before going to her room to sleep.


	5. The new version

In Litwak's arcade the hour had passed and the new machine was there.

"Here you go!" Said the delivery woman in a preppy voice. "Please sign here Mr. Litwak."

"Alright." Mr. Litwak said and signed the clip board. "Thank you miss."

"You're welcome!" She replied. She rolled the box out of the delivery truck to the door. "Do you need help setting it up?"

"No, I can handle it." Mr. Litwak said. He got the box inside and got the machine out. It looked just like the other machine, except shinier and more detailed drawings on it. He plugged it in where the 80s version of Fix It Felix Jr. was. "Okay...it looks good."

He put a sticker on it that said "New Game."

…...

"Wow! This is so cool, I can't wait till some one plays us!" One of the updated Nicelanders exclaimed.

"Why are _you_ excited?" Asked the updated Felix; his tone wasn't that nice. The updated Nicelander struggled for words.

"Uh...I-um..because...I'm excited for our game to be played." She finally managed to say.

"_Our_ game? It's _my_ game." The updated Felix snarled at her. She stumbled back a bit.

"Felix.." Updated Ralph sighed. "Stop fighting with everyone."

"Well, she doesn't get the game has my name in the title "Fix it Felix Jr.: 50th anniversary edition" not "Fix It Felix Jr, civilians oh, yeah and a villain: 50th anniversary edition."" He spat back.

"Come on, Mary." Updated Ralph said to her. "Let's leave the self centered hero to himself."

"Hey! As I said my name is in the title!" Updated Felix yelled after them.

"And the original Fix it Felix Jr.'s name is in the title too." Updated Ralph mumbled under his breath.

"No body will care about the old one when they see me." Updated Felix mumbled to himself.

The next day...

Kids got in line to play the 50th anniversary edition of Fix It Felix Jr.

The intro was the same as the 80s version, but the graphics were in 3D, and the vocals and sounds were much better.

The only problem was there were no bonus stages.

"The old version was much better!" A girl explained. "They should of re made the bonus levels too!"

"_Bonus levels, huh?"_ Updated Felix though to himself. _"How could __**that**__ have been special?"_

"The controls were smoother in the old one too!" A boy pointed out.

"_Well excuse me, for not wanting snotty kids like you to control me." _Updated Felix thought as the girl playing controlled him.

"Let's go play Pac Man." Some one suggested. Everyone else walked off.

"_So that other Felix was better than me!?" _Updated Felix thought. _"Maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought and maybe he went to another game...I should pay him a visit."_


	6. Updated Felix goes Turbo

"Where are you going?" Updated Ralph asked Updated Felix.

"It's possible the other Felix could of escaped..and if he did I want to talk to him." Updated Felix said.

"Now, when you say talk-" Updated Ralph started. Updated Felix turned toward him.

"Just to talk." He nearly snarled. Updated Ralph sighed.

"Why can't you just..you know..stay here and behave?" Updated Ralph asked.

"Hey! I'm in charge! I can do what I want!" Updated Felix yelled at him. "Besides..the arcade's closed. Even if it wasn't,no one likes our-my updated version anyways."

Before updated Ralph could reply, Updated Felix went on the train to Game Central Station. Updated Ralph entered The Niceland penthouse. He had to tell the updated Nicelanders. He saw them in one of their rooms talking about how Updated Felix really got on their nerves.

"We try to be nice to him, but he just thinks he's better than us. Just because his name's in the title!" One of them said.

"He'd be more fit as the villain! He and Ralph should switch places!" Another one of them joked. Everyone laughed. They stopped abruptly when they saw updated Ralph.

"Guys! Felix left!" Updated Ralph said urgently. Everyone gasped.

"Wh-what?!" Updated Gene said nervously. "Why?!"

"Well, he thinks it could be possible the older version of him could of escaped. He said if he did, he wants to _talk_ to him." Updated Ralph said.

"Well..that's a bad sign." An updated female Nicelander said. "What are we going to do?"

Updated Ralph sighed. "I'll go look for him; you stay here."

The updated Nicelanders nodded in agreement. Updated Ralph went to where the train was and headed off to Game Central Station.

Authoress Note: This chapter wasn't so good, I know.


	7. Updated Felix discovers Sugar Rush

"Darn it..where is he?" Updated Ralph grumbled to himself "Why can't he just behave?"

When he got off he looked through the crowd of the video game characters to see if he could find Updated Felix.

"Felix...Felix? Ugh! Where are you?" Updated Ralph asked, mostly to himself.

"Hi! Are you from the 50th anniversary of Fix It Felix Jr?" Asked a feminine voice. Updated Ralph looked down at who asked this and nodded. "I'm Ms. Pacman. Welcome to the arcade!"

"Uh..thanks.." He replied awkwardly.

"Why don't I show you around?" She asked sweetly.

"Actually-" Updated Ralph started. He thought for a minute. _"If she shows me around, we'll be bound to run into Felix at some point." _"Sure."

"Okay! Follow me!" Ms. Pacman said and lead him through Game Central Station.

…...

"Sugar Rush?" Updated Felix read. "Sounds...cutesy...he better not be hiding here!"

He entered the door for Sugar Rush. "It's worse than I thought...I really hope he's not here."

He walked around looking to see if his older counterpart was here.

"_What kind of game could this be?" _Updated Felix thought to himself, as he bounded around this colorful world. He heard a vrooming sound that caught his attention. _"I guess I'll find out now."_

He tried to stay hidden, while still trying to see what it was. He saw various children in race cars racing.

"_Oh. Racing. Boring.."_ Updated Felix thought to himself as he watched them cross the finish line,

"Alright! Now we have our racers for tomorrow." He heard someone say. He looked over at a girl with black hair in a green hoodie. He couldn't figure out why, but all the racers gathered around her like royalty. "Now I have to get back to castle."

"Why? What's the rush?" Taffyta asked.

"Oh that's right..I didn't tell you, did I?" Vanellope said sheepishly. The racers looked at their president in puzzlement. "Well..you guys know Ralph, right? Wreck it Ralph?"

"_Ralph? What does she know about him!?" _Updated Felix thought. However, her mentioning of Ralph had kept him interested enough to keep listing to her.

"Yes." All of the racers replied in unison. How could they forget? A Cybug attack..invasion...was not something easily forgotten. Not to mention, Turbo. How could some one like Turbo affecting them, slip their minds? They would of explained this, if Vanellope wasn't some one of high position in Sugar rush.

"Well..." Vanellope struggled with her words. She had planned to tell them right away the next morning, about her friend's game being unplugged, but..she was embarrassed to admit she forgot. "Fix It Felix Jr. got unplugged and-"

"What!?" Everyone interrupted her in shock. They started mumbling sadly to each other. Vanellope had stated Fix It Felix Jr. (And Hero's Duty.) were their closest ally's of other video games in the arcade. Ralph's almost sacrifice for their game was also permanently implanted in their minds.

"I wasn't finished!" Vanellope proclaimed. Everyone became silent after she spoke. "So he's going to live here with us."

"_Oh she means the old version of Ralph..."_ Updated Felix thought dully. "_Wait a minute...if he escaped then that means...the old version of me could of escaped! I'll have to talk with this girl..."_

…...

"And well...I guess that's all I have to show you." Ms. Pacman said to Updated Ralph.

"Are-are you sure?" Updated Ralph asked nervously.

"Yes of course." Ms. Pacman said. She thought for a minute and her tone changed to a mix of confusion and worry. "Why?"

"Well. I was looking for my coworker, Felix. He thinks it's possible the old version of him could still be alive. He said he wanted to "talk" to him if he was." Updated Ralph confessed. "He's not the nicest person, he's pretty hostile..so when he says "talk" I think he means,hurt."

"What!? He's gone Turbo?!" Ms. Pacman asked in shock.

"Turbo?" Updated Ralph asked confused. Ms. Pacman sighed.

"Well..you're going to need to know this eventually." She said, sounding a bit defeated. "Sit by me and I'll tell you.."


	8. The modern and the president

"That's awful!" Updated Ralph said after Ms. Pacman finished the story.

"Yes..Turbo was awful." She said quietly. They were both silent for a moment. "You have to stop him. If he's as hostile as you say...he could be just like Turbo."

Updated Ralph froze. She was right; Turbo snapped out of jealousy, and it seemed that Updated Felix had as well. He was as short tempered as Turbo, and by the looks of it he was as greedy for attention like Turbo was.

"And if he's like Turbo.."Ms. Pacman started again, a little hesitantly. "We could be doomed again."

" Then I have to find him." Updated Ralph said.

"We." Ms. Pacman said.

"What?"

"I'm going to help you." She explained. "I don't want anything happening to this arcade as much as you do."

…...

Vanellope was driving her car back to the castle. The racers that were chosen as the daily racers for tomorrow were practicing. So the president was alone. Updated Felix had been following her, until he was sure they were far away enough not to be heard by the others. He got ready and jumped in front of her car.

Vanellope was taken by surprise and almost swerved off the track. Luckily she stopped before she hit him. "What are you doing?!...Felix?"

He saw her eyes grow wide and smile take place on her face. Updated Felix had no idea his older counterpart had been family to her; he just thought she was an enthusiastic fan girl.

"_If she likes me, this will be easy."_ He thought. "Yes. You've heard of me?" He asked with pride in his voice.

"Wait.." Vanellope said, the smile disappearing on her face. "You're not Felix...well not the one I know. Hey! You must be the Updated Felix!"

"Yes..I am." Updated Felix said sourly. He was disappointed that she only knew about him from his older version. "Now where is the older version of me?"

"Why?" Vanellope asked trying to tease with him, like she did when she first met Ralph. Updated Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Because, I want to talk to him." He said, trying (and failing) to sound nice. Vanellope smirked.

"Okay...about what?" She asked in the same teasing tone. Updated Felix was loosing his patience and gritted his teeth.

"Just..you know...stuff, adult stuff! Stuff a little kid like you wouldn't be interested in.." He said through his teeth.

"Like?" Vanellope said, continuing her teasing. That was the last straw for Updated Felix. His hands curled into fists and he punched Vanellope in the face.

Vanellope quickly put her hand to her injured eye. When she pulled back, she noticed stains of blood on her hand. When she saw this she started to shake. Despite being a tough girl, she felt like she was going to cry.

"Now you little brat, tell me where he is!" Updated Felix yelled at her. Vanellope was in pain and the shakiness wasn't making it any easier for her to talk to him.

"He-he's in Hero's Duty!" She sniffed as she held her hand to her eye. She felt the tears in her eyes then.

"Good..now don't tell anyone about this!" He snarled. He went off leaving her alone.

Vanellope knew she couldn't drive in her condition. He had only hurt around her eye and her eyelid, but she felt she needed to keep her hurt eye closed, and driving like that wouldn't be safe. So she kept her hand on her bruise and walked back to her castle as she cried.

She was a little bit relived that Sour Bill wasn't outside waiting for her. Sure, she'd tell him eventually, but the first person she wanted to tell was Ralph. At first she didn't want to since she was the reason Felix,who had become a very close friend of Ralph's since "The rescue mission", was in danger.

She opened the door. She tried to keep her voice steady, but she ended up asking in a strained voice, "Ralph?"

When he heard her voice he knew something was wrong. He hurried into the room and looked at her gripping her face.

"Vanellope!" He said nervously and approached her quickly. He gently lifted her hand from her face. He looked in horror and the bloody mark around her right eye. "What happened?"

"The-the 50th anniversary edition version of Felix asked me where your version of Felix was and-and he hurt me." She cried. Ralph gently hugged her close. After a minute he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Did you tell him?" He asked firmly. Vanellope didn't make eye contact with him. She was looking at the floor as if she'd never noticed it before. Ralph put one of his fingers under her chin and titled her head up so they made eye contact.

"Did you?" He asked again. Vanellope's eyes wandered to the side and she nodded once sadly. She felt horrible. Felix was family to her and she put him in danger. She heard Ralph mumbled a swear word to himself.

"Sour Bill!" He called suddenly, startling Vanellope. The green candy hurried into the room. He was about to speak, but stopped when he saw Vanellope's eye. He gaped in horror and rushed to the president's side.

"Vanellope!" He said urgently. "What happened."

"She can explain to you while you wash her face." Ralph explained as he got up. "I have to go save Felix."

He started to leave, but Vanellope latched to his leg. "I'm coming with you!"

Ralph pushed her off his leg as gently as he could. "No Vanellope, it's dangerous."

"Hey! I had to deal with Cy-bugs I can deal with a stupid modern version of one of my close friends!" Vanellope protested. Ralph sighed and turned to face her.

"Vanellope. You weren't even supposed to help with the Cy-bugs! Remember I told Felix to protect you and you got away from him! Also, you had no choice, but to stay there since Turbo wrecked your code enough to not allow you to leave!" Ralph protested.

Vanellope stumbled back a little. She wanted to protest further, but she couldn't think of a comeback. A comeback she could say out loud at least. Desperately she wanted to shout, _"If it weren't for me you'd be dead! Sugar Rush the rest of the arcade would be destroyed by the Cy-bugs and Turbo would be in charge!" _

As much as she wanted to say it, she knew she couldn't. She and almost all of who she considered to be her family (Sans Q*Bert and the others who joined the bonus stage. They were elsewhere, but they were still family to her and The Nicelanders who were also her family.) were there. They had all dealt with it, and had agreed that it was a touchy subject and they shouldn't really mention it.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Good. Sour Bill make sure she doesn't leave." Ralph said before leaving.

"Come on Ms. Von Schweetz, I'll clean the blood off your face and you can tell me what happened." Sour Bill said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

…...

"And that's what happened." Vanellope had explained everything to Sour Bill, who was trying to get some of the dried blood around her eye off. "And I put him in danger..I feel really bad about it."

"Don't be." Sour Bill said as he dabbed the bloodstained cloth around her eye. "Ralph will deal with it, it will be fine.

"I guess you're right." She said pushing away from him. "I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap, so don't bug me."

"Alright." Sour Bill said. "Have a nice nap."

As soon as Vanellope left the bathroom she smirked. She giggled to herself as she ran out the door.


	9. The unlikely trio

Vanellope tried to stay covered in the crowd of video game characters in Game Central Station so there was no way Ralph could see her. As she went through the crowd, she noticed the stares she got.

She was confused at first until a Koopa Troopa asked her, "Are you okay?"

She had forgotten about her bruise, and when she thought of it, it stung. "No, no I'm okay." She said, although she was wincing.

The Koopa frowned. He put his arm around her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, although her voice was strained. The Koopa was still uncertain, but he had a feeling she would keep going with her excuse. So, he nodded and went on with his business.

Vanellope was engulfed by many video game characters going back to their games. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd to make sure Ralph wasn't there. If he saw her, well..he'd probably loose his temper. She'd known him for 30 years now and they've done family things together. During those years if anything happened to anyone in their family, he'd get mad. He has a temper, but it seemed more intense when some one in his family was in danger.

When she saw that the coast was clear she took a deep breath and walked through the crowd. She had learned her lesson with the Koopa and kept her eye covered with her hand. To make it not look so suspicious she looked at the ground as well.

She didn't notice the fault in her plan until she'd started; she'd bump into a lot of people.

"Hey!" Some one would yell at her.

"Sorry." She would reply.

"Watch it!" Some one would yell.

"You watch it..." She'd grumble in reply.

She bumped into some one else. To her surprise they didn't yell at her or tell her to watch where she was going.

"Sorry." Vanellope said, and looked up to see a yellow circle with a bow on her head. Along with her was a talk man with red hair and...

"_Darn it! I got caught!"_ She thought to herself. She looked at the ground and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for the scolding to start.

"Are you okay?" The yellow circle asked. Vanellope looked at her and the man with red hair.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." She murmured nervously.

"I'm ."

"And I'm Wreck it Ralph...well, not the original, the 50th anniversary edition."

"_Oh. That's why. Thank goodness!"_ She thought in relief. "I'm Vanellope."

"What game are you from?" Upgraded Ralph asked.

"Su-" She started. Then she froze. They saw her bruised eye, and they'd probably take her back to Sugar Rush if she told them. Besides she could get a free, safe, escort to Hero's Duty if they were planning to bring her home. "-rly, you know I'm from Hero's Duty."

Ms. Pacman and Upgraded Ralph stared at each other unsure. They stared back at the little girl who tried to use her best smile to trick them.

"Hero's Duty?" Ms. Pacman asked. Vanellope tried to hold in her laughter and a "doody" joke. She breathed and cleared her throat.

"Yes..I am...Calhoun's daughter!" She lied. Well, it was a sort of lie. She'd seen Calhoun (And Mary too.) as a mother to her.

"Oh." Ms. Pacman said hesitantly. "I didn't know she had one."

"Um...yeah." She lied again

"Well we could take you there." Upgraded Ralph suggested. "I mean..we don't really know where we're going, but we have to start somewhere."

"Start somewhere?" Vanellope asked puzzled. "For what?"

"It...well..we don't want to worry you." Updated Ralph said.

"Yes...yes of course!" Ms. Pacman agreed. "But, if we tell you to run...run. Don't delay, just run!"

Vanellope gave them a blank stare.

"_Something must be going on. Cy-bugs? It can't be! But, what could be worrying them? Why do they need to go from game to game?" _She was thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Pacman.

"So are you coming?"

"Sure." Vanellope said with a small smile. She followed the two to her rescue mission.


	10. The final battle

"_So this is Hero's Duty."_ Updated Felix thought to himself. _"I got to say..not as bad as I thought it would be. Now if I was an older, less modern version of me..where would I be? Why would he be here?"_

He looked around. There was a lot of damage from the Cy-bug attacks that occurred through all 30 years of game play.

"_Now where could he be?" _He kept looking and listening for voices. All he could see we're destroyed buildings. _"That brat better not have lied! Unless the old version of me got killed.."_

"Um..Hi." Said a voice from behind. He turned around and faced the speaker. He looked just like him, some minor differences though; Updated Felix had smoother features than this Felix. Felix froze looking at, well...himself. "Wow..are you..are you the 50th anniversary edition of me?"

Updated Felix gave him a slight grin, but it didn't look so happy. "Yes..I am. I came to talk to you."

"Alright!" Felix said with a smile. "What do you-hey there's blood on your hand. Are you okay?"

Updated Felix looked at the blood on his glove, absentmindedly. "It's her blood.."

"_Her_ blood?" Felix asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. A little brat from Sugar Rush. With black hair and a green hoodie. For some reason all the other racers surrounded her like she was important." Updated Felix said nonchalantly. Felix gaped.

"You...hurt...Vanellope!?" He snarled, suddenly angry. Updated Felix was taken back a little in shock.

"_How could some one was unsuperior as him be scary?"_ Updated Felix thought. "Listen I just came to talk, but..well..I guess I can fight you. Everyone seems to think you're better than me and I guess I can prove them wrong. Besides, your game was unplugged...what do you have to live for?"

Felix who was still ferocious about his confession of hurting Vanellope. So much so he was actually the first to attack.

Updated Felix hopped out of the way before any contact was made. He then punched the side of Felix's face. It just left a bruise, not a bloody bruise like he'd given to Vanellope. However it still hurt pretty bad.

Felix reached for his hammer to heal himself, but Updated Felix grabbed his arm and tore the hammer out of his hands.

"Pity...there should be only one Felix." Updated Felix said. "But there are..let's see..one...two. Oh! There's more than one of us well, we have a problem and you know what?"

He showed off both hammers in the air. "I can fix it!"

He quickly put both hammers in his pocket and charged at Felix. He elbowed his older counterpart in the chest causing him to fall onto the ground. Updated Felix stood over him and smirked.

"Listen..I can make this quick and painless if you just stay still." Updated Felix suggested. Felix knew angry again, he wasn't going to give in. He hopped up quickly and faced his opponent. "I guess not.."

Felix hit him this time. Updated Felix stumbled back a bit, before coming forward again. Updated Felix got a hold of Felix and tried to put him in a head lock, but Felix pushed him off. Updated Felix stumbled, but did not fall. However his breath had became easy.

"You're...tough...for an oldie.." He panted. Felix raised an eyebrow at him. "Too...bad...you made it have to end this way."

Updated Felix put an angry look on his face before running towards Felix again. He tried to grab a hold of him again, but Felix knew when to jump away from him.

"But...I have both our hammers." Updated Felix said. He grabbed his and tapped himself. He put it back in place and smirked. Felix glared at him. Updated Felix frowned. "Well..not that any of us will need your hammer after this anyways."

"Leave him alone!" Nearly snarled a voice. The angry voice caused them both to look over and see who it was.

"Brother!" Felix said in affection and relief. Updated Felix took a step back realizing this wouldn't be good for him.

"_Darn it! His version of Ralph is going to kill me!" _Updated Felix thought in fear. Then he face palmed. _"Oh duh! If you die outside your game and you don't regenerate. I have both hammers so they can't heal themselves! I can win this!"_

"Phff..I'm not afraid of you." Updated Felix boasted. Ralph looked confused, until he showed that he had both hammers. Ralph looked at Felix, who was very nervous. Ralph quickly got in front of his friend.

"Leave him alone!" Ralph yelled.

"No." Updated Felix replied. He hopped forward and tried to hit Ralph. It didn't phase him at all. Updated Felix froze. Ralph punched Updated Felix.

Updated Felix fell back and stumbled on the ground. He had pain piercing through his body. His arm had shaky as he reached for a hammer. He tapped himself with it, and got back up. He put the hammer back and glared at Ralph.

"We can't stop him; he has both of my..our...the hammers." Felix explained. "He can keep healing."

"Well. Then he have to-" Ralph started.

"Get the other hammer?" Asked an innocent voice. This voice caused all three of them to look in surprise.

"Vanellope?" Felix asked in a confused tone.

"Vanellope!" Ralph said sounding angry.

"It's that one brat!" Updated Felix pointed out.

"Hey! I'm a president not a brat!" Vanellope protested. Ralph approached her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in an angry whisper.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had an escort." Vanellope explained.

"No! That doesn't make it any- escort?" Ralph asked in confusion. He looked behind her to see Ms. Pacman and the Updated version of himself.

Both Ralphs looked at each other. Both Felixs ceased fighting to watch this, well, interesting meeting. Ms. Pacman felt awkward standing next to Updated Ralph, while they stared at each other.

"So, you're me?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah..I guess so." Updated Ralph said awkwardly.

"And he's on _my _side!" Updated Felix said harshly. Everyone turned to face him. Updated Ralph approached him.

"No. I'm not on anyone's side; I just came here to take you home." Updated Ralph explained. Updated Felix furrowed his brows in anger.

"I'll come home...I'll come home when he's dead!" Updated Felix pointed to Felix. Then less then a second later he started attacking Felix again.

"Come on! We have to help the older Felix!" Ms. Pacman said. Both Ralphs ran right into the fight. Ms. Pacman was about to, but she froze for a second.

She turned to Vanellope and said, "Run!"

"No!" Vanellope protested.

"Remember what I told you, when I tell you to run; run without delay!" Ms. Pacman said a little more harsh. Tears welled in Vanellope's eyes.

"No! I can't let Felix die! He's family to me!" She sobbed. "It's my fault he's in trouble! I can't let him die!"

"Vanellope!" She heard Ralph yell. She looked over to Ralph who was trying to get a grip on the fast, Updated Felix. "Run! Go get Calhoun!"

Vanellope couldn't stop her heavy breathing. She nodded once and ran off. Ms. Pacman hurried into the battle.

Vanellope ran and called out Calhoun's name. She couldn't hide her starchy voice.

"Calhoun!" She yelled. "Calhoun!"

She stopped for a second and held her knees. She was breathing heavily from running so long. Weakly she said, "Calhoun...Calhoun..."

"Calhoun!" She yelled again urgently. Her breathing was still heavy as she sat down. She clutched her knees and sobbed. This was all to much for a little girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up see Calhoun and the others. "Calhoun! There you are!"

"Did you get hurt?" Calhoun asked, noticing her eye. Vanellope was puzzled, then she realized what she meant. She covered her eye.

"No. It's something else." Vanellope explained.

" $%*&!?" Q*Bert asked. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Q*Bert sighed suddenly realizing they didn't know Qbertese.

"I think he asked "What's wrong?"" Mary guessed. It seemed she was asking the question herself, because she gently put her arm around Vanellope's shoulder. Q*Bert nodded in agreement.

"Updated Felix..he's here! He has his and Felix's hammers! He's trying to kill Felix! He-" Vanellope started. Calhoun put her hand out to stop her. The mention of Felix in danger made her protective.

"Come on! We have to go!" She commanded.

"What about the marines?" Gene asked as they ran.

"We don't have time!" Calhoun said. Everyone had the same feeling. They had the feeling that she was thinking about Brad. Brad was her first love..she was heartbroken when he died.; If Felix died, it would be awful for her.

Vanellope lead them to the battle, already in progress. Both Ralphs were punching Updated Felix, but each time they hit he healed himself. Felix was trying to catch him, so he could get him hammer back. Ms. Pacman was chasing Updated Felix as if she were chasing a ghost.

Calhoun was the first to join in. She shot at Updated Felix and hit his arm. Updated Felix touched gripped his arm on the shot. He took out his hammer and tapped it; healing him instantly. Q*Bert tried to distract him by yelling in Qbertese.

"! #!$%**!"

" Stop it you orange monster!" Updated Felix yelled.

"!#$% !# !*&!"

While Updated Felix was distracted, Coily tied him up with his tail. He hissed urgently to Felix. He had the hammer in his tail and he tossed it to Felix. Felix held up his hammer like he did during the start of his game.

Coily tried to bit Updated Felix with his fangs, but he yanked on Coily's tail. Coily let out a hiss in pain and lost grip. Updated Felix ran forward, and Coily tripped him with his tail. Updated Felix bumped in Felix and they both fell down.

Both their hammers ended up on opposite sides of the screen. They breathed heavily; and stared at each other in anger. Updated Felix punched, but Felix ducked. Felix pushed him, causing him to fall to the ground.

No one was sure which Felix was which anymore. They could only watch in horror in fear they might hurt the wrong one. It's not they could tell from their fighting; they were both pretty enraged. The dust also caused their appearances to be much more similar now. (Not that they weren't before. There were noticeable differences before. The dirt on them just made it harder to tell.)

Finally one of them had pinned the other one. The Felix who had won had an angry yet gleeful look on his face. The other Felix was near dead, and his eyes shined with fear.

"Felix!" Calhoun yelled. She thought of Brad again; she wasn't going to let it happen again. She tackled the winning one to the ground, and put her gun to his face.

"Do you have any last words?!" She snarled. The Felix kissed her on the lips. Calhoun froze. "Do you think that's funny?"

"Tamera.." He said softly. "It's me."

"You're obviously the Felix I married." She said. She got up and turned to the other Felix. She pointed her gun at him.

"Wait!" Updated Ralph said. Everyone turned to him. "If you kill him, my game will get unplugged."

Calhoun put her gun down and nodded once.

"But, he's dangerous." Ms. Pacman pointed out.

"Then he can't leave his game." Calhoun said. "We'll have to talk to the Surge Protector to keep him in."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Updated Ralph and Ms. Pacman got Updated Felix.

"Remember to keep an eye on your daughter." Ms. Pacman said to Calhoun before leaving.

"Daughter?" Calhoun asked Vanellope.

"It's a long story." Vanellope laughed nervously.

The end.


End file.
